


Call the Shots

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Mötley Crüe
Genre: BDSM, Knifeplay, M/M, i like knives ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: Tommy figures out a more... interesting way to express his affections.
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Call the Shots

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me i just like knifeplay ok 
> 
> i hope you guys like this!!

Tommy thought the whole thing was completely unnecessary. It was silly, Nikki was overreacting, and it was such a pointless argument. Nikki was probably just in a bad mood and needed someone to take it out on. Tommy tried not to take it too personally. He was still a little pissed though that Nikki felt the need to start shit. 

Nikki questioned Tommy's devotion to him. 

That was just plain crazy. Tommy had given him no reason to think like that. It had to just be Nikki's insecurity. Tommy wracked his brain wondering what he could do to get Nikki out of this mood and reconfirm that Nikki was Tommy's one and only. He paced around and smoked, trying to think up some special romantic gesture that would sweep Nikki off his feet. Then it hit him. Oh man, this was gonna be good. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? 

When they were getting ready to play their set, Nikki still seemed to be a little agitated. Tommy approached him from behind, wrapping his arms around Nikki's shoulders. "What are your plans after the show?" Tommy asked low into his ear. 

"Um, I guess whatever you're planning," Nikki answered. 

Tommy chuckled. He was flat out giddy. "Just come to my bus after the show," he said. "I've got a surprise for you." 

"Oh boy, is it my birthday?" Nikki asked flatly. 

"Just shut up, you'll love it," Tommy said. 

They played for two and a half hours. Tommy was exhausted by the end of it, which was pissing him off. He needed his energy for Nikki and his big plan. He hoped and prayed for a second wind as he wiped most of his makeup off and changed out of his stage clothes. He was kinda sweaty and gross, but he didn't really have time to shower. He settled for putting on some deodorant and cologne. 

He rushed back to his personal tour bus so he could prepare before Nikki came. He made sure he had everything he was gonna need, and even lit a few candles. Fuck everyone who ever said Tommy Lee couldn't be chivalrous. A few minutes later, he heard Nikki come through the door. 

Nikki looked around in confusion and wonder. "Damn man, what's going on? All you're missing is flower petals." 

Tommy grinned and locked the door of the bus. "What's going on is I'm doing something special for you to make up for today." 

"Oh Tommy, I was just being a dick. You didn't have to--" 

"I don't have to, but I want to," Tommy interjected. "So you're gonna do what I say, got it?" 

Nikki almost immediately blushed when he realized what was about to happen. "Yeah, okay," Nikki said with a smirk. "You're in charge." 

Tommy was so happy this was actually working. Nikki was really easy to please sometimes. Show a little dominance, Nikki will be putty in your hands. As much as Nikki liked being in control, Tommy realized over the years that this mindset didn't exist when it came to sex. 

"Give me your knife," Tommy demanded. 

"My knife?" Nikki asked in confusion. 

"Yeah, you heard me." 

Nikki slowly took the knife he always carried with him out of the pocket of his jeans. He handed it over to Tommy, who instantly flipped it open to reveal the large and incredibly sharp blade. Nikki would know, he had accidentally nicked himself with it countless times. Nikki's eyes were glued to Tommy, wondering what the hell he was going to do. 

"This thing could do a lot of damage," Tommy said casually. He ran his finger along the blade. "It would cut your skin so easy." Nikki swallowed hard. So this is what Tommy had planned. Within seconds he felt a wave of arousal with over him. "So much blood on your pretty skin," Tommy continued. "And the sounds you'd make as I cut you..." Tommy flipped the knife closed. "But maybe we can explore that later." 

He took off Nikki's jacket and threw it aside. He pressed his chest to Nikki's back and ran his hands across Nikki's clothed chest. Nikki shut his eyes and leaned against Tommy, sighing happily. He then removed Nikki's belt. He made sure Nikki would feel his erection when he brushed against him. 

"What you're gonna do," Tommy explained against Nikki's neck. "Is lay down on the table for me. I'm gonna tie you to it. And I'm gonna do whatever the fuck I want to you. Sound good?" 

Nikki let out a groan. "Fuck Tommy, yeah." 

Nikki laid down on the table on his back as Tommy tied him to the legs of the table one limb at a time. It was sort of a small table since it was in the bus, but it would have to do. Tommy tied the ropes tight enough to hurt, and definitely leave a mark the next morning. The picture was incredible; Nikki spread eagle with a throbbing erection pressed against his pants. Tommy, however, wasn't quite done with the preparations just yet. 

He had two scarves. One was to go around Nikki's head so he couldn't see, and the other would be used to gag him. Nikki would never admit it to another living soul, but Tommy knew Nikki liked being gagged. The grosser and more perverse the better for Nikki, Tommy had learned over the years. And god did Tommy love it. Once Nikki couldn't see or speak, the fun began. 

"I've been thinking about you all day, baby," Tommy moaned close to Nikki's ear. "Seeing you up on that stage, looking at your hands and wishing those bass player fingers were in me..." Nikki groaned, and it made Tommy smile with pride. He ran his fingers over the denim clad erection. "So hard already. What a good fucking slut." He kissed Nikki's neck, making sure to leave marks. Nikki struggled against the restraints, wanting to touch Tommy anywhere but being ultimately unable to. 

"Now here's where the fun part starts, baby," Tommy explained, putting a cigarette in his mouth and lighting it. He leaned over and unbuttoned Nikki's shirt, running his hands over his exposed chest. "Because you've got such beautiful skin..." He pressed the lit end of his cigarette onto Nikki's skin for a flash moment, causing Nikki to cry out and flinch. "...and we're gonna ruin it." 

Nikki was very happy about his inability to speak, because even if he wanted to all that would come out would be unintelligible garbage. Nikki easily lost himself to lust, but when it came to Tommy, someone with twenty years experience in making him feel good, he could be completely destroyed in moments. Tommy knew all the things no one else did. Tommy knew Nikki's body like he knew his own. No one else could ever, ever top that. 

Tommy quickly had Nikki's pants down but left his underwear on. He reached into his pocket for Nikki's knife and flipped it open. "Do you remember the time in that hotel in Toronto when I carved your name into my chest?" Nikki nodded slightly. "Well," Tommy chuckled. "You told me you would carve my name in your skin, too. But you never did." Tommy brought the blade of the knife to one of Nikki's nipples. Nikki hissed at the feeling of the cold metal. He brought it to the other, then dragged it down the middle of his chest lightly. 

Tommy mouthed Nikki's erection over the thin layer of fabric, and Nikki let out a long, deep moan. Tommy slowly removed the last layer of clothing to finally reveal Nikki's cock, fully erect and dripping with precum. Fuck, Tommy was practically watering at the mouth. He couldn't suck him off yet; Nikki would definitely have to wait longer. Instead Tommy spit in his hand and rubbed Nikki's cock, which elicited a beautiful response from the tied up Nikki who could only release muffled moans from behind the scarf. Tommy put the tip of the blade on Nikki's chest. He pressed down just enough to draw out a tiny scarlet bead. 

Nikki's breathing was haggard and deep. Tommy was getting so much fucking enjoyment out of this. "Everyone needs to know you're mine, don't they?" Tommy asked. He made the first real slash into Nikki, the wound flooding with blood instantly. Nikki barely made a sound, all he did was flinch. That wasn't very fun, so when it was time to cross his T, he went in a little harder. Nikki hissed out in pain, but Tommy wanted more. Nikki had always had an insanely high pain tolerance. Tommy had watched him get tattooed for hours without so much as cringing, break his arm and drive himself to the hospital, things of the like. He wanted a reaction, and he was gonna get one. 

Making the O was proving more difficult than Tommy originally thought, but he was no quitter. He had to cut deep which really made Nikki squirm. Rounding out the shape and going over the previous marks was what really did it; Nikki cried out in pain for a short moment, and Tommy smiled. "That's what I like to hear." He made the first line of the M rather quick and rough, which produced another muffled sound. All the while he continued stroking Nikki slowly. "You're lucky my name is only five letters. That's not so bad, right?" Nikki just grunted, and Tommy laughed. 

He put the knife down. They would get back to that later. Now though, Tommy just wanted to focus on sucking his boyfriends dick and hearing him make noises so loud that everyone else would think Tommy was torturing someone in his tour bus. He stroked Nikki slowly. "You want me so bad, don't you?" Nikki's only response was a deep breath, so Tommy slashed his thigh with the knife. "That wasn't an answer. Do you want me to suck your dick?" Nikki made a noise that sounded like 'yes.' 

"Good boy." Tommy went between Nikki's legs and finally took him in his mouth. The taste, Nikki's sinful moans, it was all making Tommy so hard it hurt. He pulled down his own pants and started jacking himself off. He pulled off of Nikki's dick, breathless. "You see what you do to me, baby? I cant fucking help myself around you." Then Tommy remembered. "Oh, right, you can't see. Maybe now I'll let you." He got up to take the scarf turned blindfold off to reveal Nikki's beautiful eyes. He blinked a few times to adjust to his newfound vision. 

Tommy put on a show and jacked himself off for Nikki like he was acting in a porno. Tommy always did love dramatics. Nikki's eyes were glued to Tommy's every move. "I cant wait to fuck you... you've got nowhere to go. You're all mine." Tommy was starting to feel a little too good. He had to slow down. He stopped and leaned over Nikki, completely domineering. "And I know you like it rough, you fucking whore. I'm not gonna go easy on you." He chuckled and untied the scarf around Nikki's mouth. 

Nikki adjusted to breathing normally again. "Fuck, man. Fuck." 

Nikki couldn't get another word in, because Tommy stuck three fingers in Nikki's mouth before he could. He gagged first, but then went to work at making Tommy's fingers wet. When Tommy was satisfied, he roughly pushed them inside of Nikki. 

"Oh my god, oh my god--" Nikki squirmed. 

Tommy silenced him with a deep kiss. He wrapped one hand around Nikki's throat while the other was still working him open. Nikki whined when Tommy removed his fingers, which made Tommy laugh. 

"What the hell are you laughing at?" Nikki asked breathlessly. 

"That's not the way a man in your position should be talking," Tommy tutted. He grabbed another cigarette because Nikki always thought Tommy looked hot when he smoked. He also grabbed the knife. He flipped open the knife and went nose to nose with Nikki. "I'm laughing because you have no idea what's coming. And I happen to think I was very smart to think of it." 

"And what would that be?" 

"Open that pretty mouth for me." Nikki complied, and could barely process what was happening. The handle of the knife was in his mouth. It was really strange, and Nikki hesitated, but Tommy wouldn't have it. He forced it in his mouth just like he did his fingers and made Nikki suck. That's when it hit him, and his heart nearly stopped-- Tommy was gonna fuck him with it. Tommy was going to put that handle inside of him. Fuck. 

Tommy saw the realization in Nikki's eyes. It was just about the hottest thing he had ever seen. He was gripping the knife by the blade too hard and his palm was starting to bleed, but how could he care? "You think its wet enough baby?" Nikki nodded quickly and Tommy took it out of his mouth. 

"I cant believe you're gonna do this," Nikki breathes, eyes fluttering shut. "Like, fuck. I didn't even know I wanted this, but you did." 

"That's why you stick with me," Tommy smiled, cigarette between his lips. He put the knife handle to Nikki's entrance, then slowly eased it in. 

Nikki didn't hold back and simply made any sound he felt the need to make. He opened his eyes and glanced at the scene. "You're bleeding, Tom," he gasped out. 

His hand was nearly covered in blood now, and he hadn't even noticed. He thrust the object in deeper, faster. Nikki was a mess. 

"Just fucking touch me, _please_," he begged. "Please just touch me while you-- _please_." 

"I'm calling the shots." He took the handle out of Nikki. He took off his own pants all the way and threw them to the side. He got on the table and knelt over Nikki. "Suck." 

As Tommy got blown he finished his blood stained cigarette and put it out on Nikki's torso. Nikki's throat constricted around Tommy's cock as he yelled in pain. It felt too fucking good. He pulled out and finally, finally, fucked his beautiful, bloody, desperate, tied up Nikki. 

Tommy jerked Nikki off in time with his frantic thrusts. Nikki just kept saying things, just gasped words, but Tommy had no idea what they were. He probably couldn't tell you his own name in that moment. It was intense. It was fast. His cut up hand stung. 

He couldn't help it. He came inside Nikki and kept touching him until Nikki followed suit. Their eyes locked. Then they laughed. 

"Holy shit," Nikki laughed. 

"God, same." Tommy pulled out of him with a sigh. 

"Whatever it is that just happened, it was great." Nikki looked purely exhausted. 

Without the distraction of pleasure, Tommy gripped at his hand. "I need a band-aid, I think." 

"Yeah, I might need a couple too, fucker." Nikki grinned, and Tommy admired him for a while. "Hey but uh, wanna untie me?" 

"Oh, fuck! Yeah, sorry!" Tommy got to work releasing him. 

"What were you, a boy scout? These are good knots." 

"I just looked up how to do it online," he admitted. "Took way more practice than you'd think."


End file.
